New - Ocs Needed!
by ShadowWolf157
Summary: Yet again, I need ocs for a story I have planned! Read to find out what I'm looking for.
1. How to Submit an Oc

Hi there, everyone! I'm currently in the process of creating a new story. Since I'm struggling to come up with so many ocs by myself, I'd really appreciate it if some of you guys could give me a few!

 _ **Edit: I've been notified that I have disobeyed two of the rules on here, so to fix that right away I'm going to need you all to submit Ocs through Pm and only Pm, as well as add a short story unrelated to the story I am currently working on at the bottom of each update.**_

If you are wondering, all the ocs currently submitted on my other one of these are still valid, but for a different story. I will be writing them down and deleting the other one.

All you need to do is fill out the form below.

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Rank:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Skills:**

 **Family/Relationships:**

 **Brief backstory:**

The clans that your oc has to chose from are: Windclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan and Riverclan. If your oc is a rouge/loner/kittypet, I will also accept them but only a limited amount. Include kits if you submit a queen, or not if they're still expecting!

 **It is important that your oc is realistic, meaning realistic coloring, and without wings. Please don't try to make your oc a main character, I am looking mostly for side characters. There is also a chance I may change the clan of your oc if there are too many/aren't enough submitted for a specific clan. I am not forced into using your oc, so please don't be mad if I don't. By submitting your oc, I will have the freedom to kill them off. If that bothers you, please don't submit any.**

The ranks I need currently are:

 **Thunderclan**

 _Leader (Only one)_

 _Deputy (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Only one)_

 _Warriors (At least Eight)_

 _Apprentices (At least Five)_

 _Queens (At least Three, kits will be listed here as well)_

 _Elders (At least Four)_

 **Shadowclan**

 _Leader (Only one)_

 _Deputy (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Only one)_

 _Warriors (At least Ten)_

 _Apprentices (At least Five)_

 _Queens (At least Three, kits will be listed here as well)_

 _Elders (At least Five)_

 **Windclan**

 _Leader (Only one)_

 _Deputy (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Only one)_

 _Warriors (At least Nine)_

 _Apprentices (At least Four)_

 _Queens (At least Four, kits will be listed here as well)_

 _Elders (At least Three)_

 **Riverclan**

 _Leader (Only one)_

 _Deputy (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Only one)_

 _Warriors (At least Ten)_

 _Apprentices (At least Six)_

 _Queens (At least Two, kits will be listed here as well)_

 _Elders (At least Two)_

 **Short Story - Part 1**

The wind howled as it swept over the newly made camp, eerily pausing every once in awhile to reveal the stillness of night. Minnowpaw had just returned from his dusk hunting patrol, paws aching and sore from trekking through the new terrain. The patrol would've arrived earlier if night hadn't fallen so soon and they hadn't been completely lost in the blanket of chilling darkness. Warily, Minnowpaw dropped the two squirrels he had clutched in his jaws and padded with his head and tail hanging from exhaustion to the apprentice den.

Most of the other apprentices were in a deep sleep, the others restlessly stirring in their nests. Minnowpaw sighed heavily as he plopped down in his nest. The heaviness of his eyelids was enough to make the apprentice drift off.

"Minnowpaw," A hushed yet stern voice said, prodding the tom harshly. "Get up."

The apprentice blinked sleep out of his eyes, gazing up to see none other than his mentor, Azureclaw. _How long did I sleep for?_ Minnowpaw wondered.

"One of the elders got lost on their way to make dirt, we can't find them and it looks like a storm is coming." Minnowpaw inwardly cringed at the statement. "Cottonstar told me to get you and search."

Groaning aloud, Minnowpaw rose and briefly stretched. He and Azureclaw padded along the beaten deer trail that lead to the dirtplace, slowly adjusting to the darkness. The idea of any cat being lost out here was mouse-brained to Minnowpaw.

Suddenly, a feeble cry broke through the still night air.


	2. Update 1

Woah, thanks for all the ocs so far! I have a lot of Shadowclan cats so far, maybe I could get some cats for the other clans?

 _ **Remember to send your ocs through Pm, and check out the short story I will be continuing with each update.**_

If you are wondering, all the ocs currently submitted on my other one of these are still valid, but for a different story. I will be writing them down and deleting the other one.

All you need to do is fill out the form below.

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Rank:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Skills:**

 **Family/Relationships:**

 **Brief backstory:**

The clans that your oc has to chose from are: Windclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan and Riverclan. If your oc is a rouge/loner/kittypet, I will also accept them but only a limited amount. Include kits if you submit a queen, or not if they're still expecting!

 **It is important that your oc is realistic, meaning realistic coloring, and without wings. Please don't try to make your oc a main character, I am looking mostly for side characters. There is also a chance I may change the clan of your oc if there are too many/aren't enough submitted for a specific clan. I am not forced into using your oc, so please don't be mad if I don't. By submitting your oc, I will have the freedom to kill them off. If that bothers you, please don't submit any.**

The ranks I need currently are:

 **Thunderclan**

 _Leader (Only one)_

 _Deputy (Only one)_

Stormfall - Tall and muscular dark gray she-cat with black mottling. Her front left paw is white and she has copper eyes.

 _Medicine Cat (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Only one)_

 _Warriors (At least Eight)_

 _Apprentices (At least Five)_

 _Queens (At least Three, kits will be listed here as well)_

 _Elders (At least Four)_

 **Shadowclan**

 _Leader (Only one)_

Applestar - large, dark ginger tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, paws, and tail, and dark green eyes.

 _Deputy (Only one)_

Redsand - short-furred calico she-cat with dark ginger patches, slender legs, a long, tufted tail, and tufted ears. Rather small.

 _Medicine Cat (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Only one)_

Cloudpaw - Thick-furred, green eyed, ice white tom with tinged gray ears, tail and mouth.

 _Warriors (At least Ten)_

Pinestep - Yellow eyed tom with a rich brown pelt and a distinct black paw.

Goldenberry - Bright golden tabby tom with lighter flecks, white front paws, a long, bushy tail, and long, curled whiskers.

 _ **Apprentice: Snowpaw**_

Brindlebriar - Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with long, feathery fur, long, curly whiskers, and a defining white diamond of fur on her chest.

 _Apprentices (At least Five)_

Snowpaw - Gray pelted she-cat with stark white paws, muzzle, and ears. Bright blue eyes.

 _Queens (At least Three, kits will be listed here as well)_

Dappleear - Black speckled white pelt and yellow eyes.

Mother of:

Mallowkit - Pale brown pelt, green eyes.

Vinekit - Black and brown tabby, green eyes.

Timberkit - Speckled brown pelt, yellow eyes.

 _Elders (At least Five)_

 **Windclan**

 _Leader (Only one)_

 _Deputy (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Only one)_

 _Warriors (At least Nine)_

 _Apprentices (At least Four)_

 _Queens (At least Four, kits will be listed here as well)_

 _Elders (At least Three)_

Nightflower - Mostly black she-cat, with white paws and a few white hairs scattered about. She's less skinny than most Windclan cats, but not fat either.

 **Riverclan**

 _Leader (Only one)_

 _Deputy (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Only one)_

 _Warriors (At least Ten)_

 _Apprentices (At least Six)_

 _Queens (At least Two, kits will be listed here as well)_

 _Elders (At least Two)_

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Whisper - Black she-cat with gray paws and markings around sickly green eyes. Loner, sister to Ramen.

Ramen - Sleek golden furred tom with light brown paws, ears, patch on chest, same sickly green eyes with green collar. Kittypet, brother to Whisper.

 **Short story - Part 2**

Minnowpaw and Azureclaw darted blindly towards the wailing, scrambling across the wet ground. Minnowpaw recalled a small creek ahead, pricking his ears as the trickling noises from it came closer and closer. Strangely, the sound seemed to be coming from upstream of the creek. The scent of the cat in distress was strong with fear. When Azureclaw abruptly stopped, Minnowpaw suddenly discovered why.

Briarwhisker, an elderly tom from their clan, was somehow balanced on a piece of debris in the middle of the creek. Well, Minnowpaw wouldn't even call it a creek anymore. The water was now churning rapidly with the help of the rain, flooding out over the creek beds. Azureclaw and Minnowpaw both stood in shock at the scene unfolding in front of them.

It seemed that Briarwhisker had attempted to cross the creek using a bridge of branches and other debris, but instead fallen in and barely dragged himself onto another piece of wood. The bridge was now half submerged and breaking apart by the second, twigs snapping and being whisked away by the current. "Briarwhisker!" Azureclaw yowled, pacing beside the rising water. _How could something turn so bad so quickly?_

"Help! Help! I'm going to drown, I can't escape..." The raspy voice of the elder could be heard.

"Don't say that! We'll help you, somehow..." Minnowpaw replied uncertainly, eyes scanning the area for anything that could be of use.

Lightning split the sky, followed be booming thunder. Briarwhisker's cries only added to the chaos. Minnowpaw's heart lurched at every object that the creek- no, river -dislodged.


	3. Update 2

We're almost there, with the addition of the other ocs! I appreciate every oc submitted!

 _ **Remember to send your ocs through Pm, and check out the short story I will be continuing with each update.**_

I've also taken some of the ocs from the other one of these I made and used them here, which has helped a lot. I hope people who submitted the ocs on the other one don't mind.

All you need to do is fill out the form below.

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Rank:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Skills:**

 **Family/Relationships:**

 **Brief backstory:**

The clans that your oc has to chose from are: Windclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan and Riverclan. If your oc is a rouge/loner/kittypet, I will also accept them but only a limited amount. Include kits if you submit a queen, or not if they're still expecting!

 **It is important that your oc is realistic, meaning realistic coloring, and without wings. Please don't try to make your oc a main character, I am looking mostly for side characters. There is also a chance I may change the clan of your oc if there are too many/aren't enough submitted for a specific clan. I am not forced into using your oc, so please don't be mad if I don't. By submitting your oc, I will have the freedom to kill them off. If that bothers you, please don't submit any.**

The ranks I need currently are:

 **Thunderclan**

 ** _Leader (Only one)_**

 ** _Deputy (Full)_**

Stormfall - Tall and muscular dark gray she-cat with black mottling. Her front left paw is white and she has copper eyes.

 ** _Medicine Cat (Only one)_**

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Only one)_**

 ** _Warriors (At least Eight)_**

Stonepelt - Large, muscular, dark grey tom, dark amber eyes, scarred muzzle.

Sunheart - Small, light ginger tom with green eyes.

 _Apprentice: Lionpaw_

Frosttail - Light blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

 _Apprentice - Leopardpaw_

 ** _Apprentices (At least Five)_**

Lionpaw - Large, thick-furred, golden-tabby tom, golden eyes, thick fluff ringing around his neck.

Leopardpaw - Sleek furred, golden-tabby she-cat, amber eyes, dark golden spots.

 ** _Queens (At least Three, kits will be listed here as well)_**

Lilyspots - Light brown she-cat, pale blue eyes, pale dapple grey spots.

Mother of:

Tigerkit - Large, thick furred, dark brown-tabby tom, amber eyes.

Cheetahkit - Lithe, long bodied, yellow she-cat with black spots and copper eyes.

Lynxkit - Small, thick short fur, golden-brown tom, dark brown spots, white chest/belly, tufted ears, amber eyes, stumpy tail.

 ** _Elders (At least Four)_**

 **Shadowclan**

 ** _Leader (Full)_**

Applestar - Large, dark ginger tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, paws, and tail, and dark green eyes.

 ** _Deputy (Full)_**

Redsand - Short-furred calico she-cat with dark ginger patches, slender legs, a long, tufted tail, and tufted ears. Rather small.

 ** _Medicine Cat (Only one)_**

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Full)_**

Cloudpaw - Thick-furred, green eyed, ice white tom with tinged gray ears, tail and mouth.

 ** _Warriors (At least Ten)_**

Pinestep - Yellow eyed tom with a rich brown pelt and a distinct black paw.

Goldenberry - Bright golden tabby tom with lighter flecks, white front paws, a long, bushy tail, and long, curled whiskers.

 _Apprentice: Snowpaw_

Brindlebriar - Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with long, feathery fur, long, curly whiskers, and a defining white diamond of fur on her chest.

 ** _Apprentices (At least Five)_**

Snowpaw - Gray pelted she-cat with stark white paws, muzzle, and ears. Bright blue eyes.

 ** _Queens (At least Three, kits will be listed here as well)_**

Dappleear - Black speckled white pelt and yellow eyes.

Mother of:

Mallowkit - Pale brown pelt, green eyes.

Vinekit - Black and brown tabby, green eyes.

Timberkit - Speckled brown pelt, yellow eyes.

 ** _Elders (At least Five)_**

Blackpelt - Black tom with pale green eyes and a torn ear.

 **Windclan**

 ** _Leader (Only one)_**

 ** _Deputy (Full)_**

Emberfeather - Red tom, medium sized, no visible muscles, black striped pelt and white paws.

 ** _Medicine Cat (Full)_**

Ravenwish - Small jet-black tom with faded golden speckles and fiery golden eyes.

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Full)_**

Gorsepaw - Pale gray tabby tom with long curly whiskers and white paws.

 ** _Warriors (At least Nine)_**

Shadowfang - Black tom with white paws and muzzle.

 _Apprentice: Firepaw_

Endersoul - Large, muscular jet-black she-cat with violet eyes and long claws.

 _Apprentice: Flamepaw_

Brightpelt - Large, muscular she-cat with bright ginger patches, striking emerald green eyes.

Newtfoot - Dark gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and dark green eyes.

Skytail - White tom with a blue-gray tail, bluebelle eyes.

 _Apprentice - Lilacpaw_

Blueclaw - Blue-gray she-cat with long claws and icy blue eyes.

Ebonypool - Jet black she-cat with striking green eyes, a long, tufted tail, and white paws.

Rainheart - Pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws, chin, and underbelly and clear blue eyes.

 ** _Apprentices (Full)_**

Firepaw - Fiery ginger tom with bluebelle eyes.

Flamepaw - Fiery ginger tom with slightly lighter bluebelle eyes.

Lilacpaw - White she-cat with tufted ears and a long, feathered tail.

Torrentpaw - Sturdy white tom with gray tabby patches and large paws.

 ** _Queens (At least Four, kits will be listed here as well)_**

Finchfeather - Dusky gray she-cat with brown undertones and amber eyes.

Mother of:

Poppykit - Black she-kit with a white face.

Thrushkit - Orange tabby tom

 ** _Elders (At least Three)_**

Nightflower - Mostly black she-cat, with white paws and a few white hairs scattered about. She's less skinny than most Windclan cats, but not fat either.

 **Riverclan**

 ** _Leader (Full)_**

Blitzstar - Dappled ginger she-cat with a white belly, chest and muzzle and green eyes.

 ** _Deputy (Full)_**

Beechshade - Solid grey tom with sandy spots on his back and feet and bright amber eyes.

 ** _Medicine Cat (Only one)_**

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Full)_**

Mistypaw - White with gray spots everywhere and a black paw, blue eyes.

 ** _Warriors (At least Ten)_**

Blitzfire - Dark ginger tabby tom with a sleek pelt, long, lanky legs, and a long, thin tail.

Honeyfrost - Pale ginger tom with darker ginger feet and icy blue eyes.

Goldeneyes - Light brown tom with black ears, paws, tip of tail and bright amber eyes.

 _Apprentice: Falconpaw_

 ** _Apprentices (At least Six)_**

Falconpaw - Brown and grey tom with one white paw and icy blue eyes.

 ** _Queens (Full)_**

Fadesong - Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur, a feathered tail, a very triangular shaped face, one blind eye, large paws, tufted ears, long cheek fur.

Mother of:

Sandkit - Dusty brown she-cat with her mother's body shape and long cheek fur, large ears, and feathered tail.

Robinkit - Black tom with a brown underbelly and large paws. His whiskers are long and curly, and his tail is long and sleek.

Lightkit - Pale ginger she-cat with brilliant amber eyes. Very sleek and has long legs, a long, feathered tail, and large ears.

Rosekit - Dark ginger tabby she-cat with large paws, a feathered tail, tufted ears, long legs, and long cheek fur.

Havenfeather - Grey she-cat with white tabby patches and blue eyes. (Expecting)

 ** _Elders (At least Two)_**

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Whisper - Black she-cat with gray paws and markings around sickly green eyes. Loner, sister to Ramen.

Ramen - Sleek golden furred tom with light brown paws, ears, patch on chest, same sickly green eyes with green collar. Kittypet, brother to Whisper.

 **Short story - Part 2**

Sheets of rain drenched Minnowpaw and his mentor to the bone. Briarwhisker balanced himself unevenly atop the receding pile of debris. "Minnowpaw, go back to camp."

The apprentice couldn't believe his ears. The idea of abandoning Azureclaw with an elder on the brink of death didn't strike Minnowpaw as a good one. "Are you crazy!? No! I can help!"

"Go! I-I'll work on helping Briarwhisker! Get more warriors, be fast! Go!" Azureclaw was pleading to him now. Before Minnowpaw had a chance to retaliate, the blue gray pelted warrior leaped onto the pile, a jagged branch nearly catching his paw. By the next flash of lightning, Minnowpaw was racing along the flooded trail. Mud splashed easily up to belly, coating his legs as he ran. Minnowpaw's heart thumped quicker than it ever had inside his chest. His gut told him to turn back, go help Briarwhisker and Azureclaw while he still had the chance.

When the apprentice burst into camp, he was greeting with an equally panicking sight. Rain was already pooling into the middle of the camp, where the fresh kill pile was. Numerous warriors were working to lift the prey that wasn't already inedible to somewhere dry. Water was trickling into multiple dens. Queens and kits were being helped out of the half-flooded nursery, headed towards the largest den on the highest ground, the warriors den. The Medicine cat den had water trickling into it by the second. Herbs and soaked prey floated in the water, already useless to the cats.

Minnowpaw spotted Cottonstar by the warrior's den, nearly slipping as he scrambled over to the leader.

"Cottonstar! I need warriors! Azureclaw and I found Briarwhisker trapped in the middle of the stream which is now flooding and getting more powerful every second, and we need-" The young apprentice paused, gasping for air, "We need help!"

"Of course, I'll send a patrol now!" The cloud-furred leader exclaimed. "Ashflame, Twigstep, and Rippleclaw! Head towards the dirtplace, Briarwhisker and Azureclaw need assistance!" He then yowled over the wind and rain that lashed the camp.

Minnowpaw began to follow the three when Cottonstar blocked him, his gaze firm. "You need to stay here at camp, we need all the help we can get. Here, how about you go over and help Skywish save as many herbs as possible?" The last question seemed more like an order to Minnowpaw. Defeated, the apprentice hurried over to the Medicine cat den. He could only hope that the patrol would be able to rescue his clanmates.


	4. Update 3

I appreciate all of the wonderful ocs that have been submitted, I'm very close to being finished with this and starting this new story!

 **IMPORTANT: I've been told multiple times about how what I've been doing is against the rules. I do not want to or intend to break them in any way. I have requested already that people send ocs through Pm only, but I have no power over what people do if they decide to submit via review.**

 _ **Remember to send your ocs through Pm ONLY, and check out the short story I will be continuing with each update.**_

I've also taken some of the ocs from the other one of these I made and used them here, which has helped a lot. I hope people who submitted the ocs on the other one don't mind.

All you need to do is fill out the form below.

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Rank:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Skills:**

 **Family/Relationships:**

 **Brief backstory:**

The clans that your oc has to chose from are: Windclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan and Riverclan. If your oc is a rouge/loner/kittypet, I will also accept them but only a limited amount. Include kits if you submit a queen, or not if they're still expecting!

 **It is important that your oc is realistic, meaning realistic coloring, and without wings. Please don't try to make your oc a main character, I am looking mostly for side characters. There is also a chance I may change the clan of your oc if there are too many/aren't enough submitted for a specific clan. I am not forced into using your oc, so please don't be mad if I don't. By submitting your oc, I will have the freedom to kill them off. If that bothers you, please don't submit any.**

The ranks I need currently are:

 **Thunderclan**

 ** _Leader (Full)_**

Thornstar - Brown tom with reddish brown stripes.

 ** _Deputy (Full)_**

Kinkeye - An extremely handsome light brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

 ** _Medicine Cat (Only one)_**

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Only one)_**

 ** _Warriors (Full)_**

Stonepelt - Large, muscular, dark grey tom, dark amber eyes, scarred muzzle.

 _Apprentice: Oakpaw_

Sunheart - Small, light ginger tom with green eyes.

 _Apprentice: Lionpaw_

Frosttail - Light blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

 _Apprentice - Leopardpaw_

Snowstorm - Fluffy white she-cat with cold, piercing blue eyes. Rather large.

Wrenleap - A light reddish-brown she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes.

 _Apprentice: Alderpaw_

Yellowrain - A light ginger she-cat with lighter paws and amber eyes.

Heatherstorm - Light brown tabby she-cat with lighter paws and amber eyes.

Apricotfur - Cream she-cat with light orange splotches, golden eyes.

 _Apprentice: Patchpaw_

 ** _Apprentices (Full)_**

Lionpaw - Large, thick-furred, golden-tabby tom, golden eyes, thick fluff ringing around his neck.

Leopardpaw - Sleek furred, golden-tabby she-cat, amber eyes, dark golden spots.

Oakpaw - A dark brown she-cat with a lighter underbelly and amber eyes.

Alderpaw - A dark reddish-brown she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Patchpaw - A brown-and-white tom with bright blue eyes.

 ** _Queens (At least Three, kits will be listed here as well)_**

Lilyspots - Light brown she-cat, pale blue eyes, pale dapple grey spots.

Mother of:

Tigerkit - Large, thick furred, dark brown-tabby tom, amber eyes.

Cheetahkit - Lithe, long bodied, yellow she-cat with black spots and copper eyes.

Lynxkit - Small, thick short fur, golden-brown tom, dark brown spots, white chest/belly, tufted ears, amber eyes, stumpy tail.

Lilyfeather - A ginger-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes.

Mother of:

Foxkit - A light ginger tom with white markings around his face and green eyes

Grasskit - A large light brown tabby tom with grass-green eyes.

 ** _Elders (At least Four)_**

 **Shadowclan**

 ** _Leader (Full)_**

Applestar - Large, dark ginger tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, paws, and tail, and dark green eyes.

 ** _Deputy (Full)_**

Redsand - Short-furred calico she-cat with dark ginger patches, slender legs, a long, tufted tail, and tufted ears. Rather small.

 ** _Medicine Cat (Only one)_**

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Full)_**

Cloudpaw - Thick-furred, green eyed, ice white tom with tinged gray ears, tail and mouth.

 ** _Warriors (At least Ten)_**

Pinestep - Yellow eyed tom with a rich brown pelt and a distinct black paw.

Goldenberry - Bright golden tabby tom with lighter flecks, white front paws, a long, bushy tail, and long, curled whiskers.

 _Apprentice: Snowpaw_

Brindlebriar - Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with long, feathery fur, long, curly whiskers, and a defining white diamond of fur on her chest.

Scarletpelt - Bright red tabby tom with a distinct scar between his eyes.

Oakleaf - Tortoiseshell she-cat.

Dandelionfrost - A light ginger tom with white paws and belly and amber eyes.

 ** _Apprentices (At least Five)_**

Snowpaw - Gray pelted she-cat with stark white paws, muzzle, and ears. Bright blue eyes.

 ** _Queens (At least Three, kits will be listed here as well)_**

Dappleear - Black speckled white pelt and yellow eyes.

 _Mother of:_

Mallowkit - Pale brown pelt, green eyes.

Vinekit - Black and brown tabby, green eyes.

Timberkit - Speckled brown pelt, yellow eyes.

Creeklight - A light gray she-cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes.

 _Mother of:_

Poolkit - A blue-gray she-kit with amber eyes.

Lightkit - A very light ginger-and white tom with amber eyes.

Nettlekit - A light gray tom with darker stripes and bright blue eyes.

 ** _Elders (At least Five)_**

Blackpelt - Black tom with pale green eyes and a torn ear.

Marshear - Ash gray tabby tom with deep green eyes and a nick in his ear.

Roseclaw - Reddish tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **Windclan**

 ** _Leader (Full)_**

Mudstar - Huge, muscular, light brown tom with dark brown paws with amber eyes.

 ** _Deputy (Full)_**

Emberfeather - Red tom, medium sized, no visible muscles, black striped pelt and white paws.

 ** _Medicine Cat (Full)_**

Ravenwish - Small jet-black tom with faded golden speckles and fiery golden eyes.

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Full)_**

Gorsepaw - Pale gray tabby tom with long curly whiskers and white paws.

 ** _Warriors (Full)_**

Shadowfang - Black tom with white paws and muzzle.

 _Apprentice: Firepaw_

Endersoul - Large, muscular jet-black she-cat with violet eyes and long claws.

 _Apprentice: Flamepaw_

Brightpelt - Large, muscular she-cat with bright ginger patches, striking emerald green eyes.

Newtfoot - Dark gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and dark green eyes.

Skytail - White tom with a blue-gray tail, bluebelle eyes.

 _Apprentice - Lilacpaw_

Blueclaw - Blue-gray she-cat with long claws and icy blue eyes.

Ebonypool - Jet black she-cat with striking green eyes, a long, tufted tail, and white paws.

Rainheart - Pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws, chin, and underbelly and clear blue eyes.

Scorchgaze - Bright ginger and black mottled tom with deep orange eyes.

 ** _Apprentices (Full)_**

Firepaw - Fiery ginger tom with bluebelle eyes.

Flamepaw - Fiery ginger tom with slightly lighter bluebelle eyes.

Lilacpaw - White she-cat with tufted ears and a long, feathered tail.

Torrentpaw - Sturdy white tom with gray tabby patches and large paws.

 ** _Queens (Full)_**

Finchfeather - Dusky gray she-cat with brown undertones and amber eyes.

Mother of:

Poppykit - Black she-kit with a white face.

Thrushkit - Orange tabby tom

Ambercrest - Reddish-brown she-cat with a gray dash on her chest.

Mother of:

Oakkit - Reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

Juniperkit - Light brown she-cat with dark brown paws

Lavenderpoppy - Dainty light gray she-cat with faint stripes and baby blue eyes. (Expecting)

 ** _Elders (At least Three)_**

Nightflower - Mostly black she-cat, with white paws and a few white hairs scattered about. She's less skinny than most Windclan cats, but not fat either.

Harebelly - Grayish brown tom with a cream belly and patch on chest, dull yellow eyes.

 **Riverclan**

 ** _Leader (Full)_**

Blitzstar - Dappled ginger she-cat with a white belly, chest and muzzle and green eyes.

 ** _Deputy (Full)_**

Beechshade - Solid grey tom with sandy spots on his back and feet and bright amber eyes.

 ** _Medicine Cat (Only one)_**

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Full)_**

Mistypaw - White with gray spots everywhere and a black paw, blue eyes.

 ** _Warriors (Full)_**

Blitzfire - Dark ginger tabby tom with a sleek pelt, long, lanky legs, and a long, thin tail.

Honeyfrost - Pale ginger tom with darker ginger feet and icy blue eyes.

Goldeneyes - Light brown tom with black ears, paws, tip of tail and bright amber eyes.

 _Apprentice: Falconpaw_

Emberfur - Pretty brown tabby she-cat with glowing amber eyes.

Jaggedwhisker - Fluffy gray tabby tom with a white mouth, chin, chest and underbelly, distinctive crooked whiskers, misty green eyes.

Iciclepelt - White she-cat with a large gray patch on her back, a gray tipped tail, and a gray splotch atop her head. Icy blue eyes.

Blazingtail - Ginger tabby tom with numerous scars, pale yellow eyes, and an infamous fluffy tail tip.

Moonmist - Light gray she-cat with misty blue eyes and faint stripes.

Ravenfeather - Dark ebony tom with a lighter chest and paws, yellowish eyes.

Stormfall - Tall and muscular dark gray she-cat with black mottling. Her front left paw is white and she has copper eyes.

 ** _Apprentices (Full)_**

Falconpaw - Brown and grey tom with one white paw and icy blue eyes.

Rapidpaw - Gray tabby tom with light gray markings on his face, underbelly, chest, and tip of tail. Green yellow tinted eyes.

Powderpaw - Snow white she-cat with mottled gray tabby markings on her tail only. Deep green eyes.

Brookpaw - White she-cat with patches of tabby markings on her tail, back, and head, with faded yellow eyes.

Sunpaw - Thick-furred, sandy colored tabby tom with orange tinted yellow eyes.

Sparkpaw - Thick furred, dark ginger tabby tom with a feathered tail and golden eyes.

 ** _Queens (Full)_**

Fadesong - Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur, a feathered tail, a very triangular shaped face, one blind eye, large paws, tufted ears, long cheek fur.

Mother of:

Sandkit - Dusty brown she-cat with her mother's body shape and long cheek fur, large ears, and feathered tail.

Robinkit - Black tom with a brown underbelly and large paws. His whiskers are long and curly, and his tail is long and sleek.

Lightkit - Pale ginger she-cat with brilliant amber eyes. Very sleek and has long legs, a long, feathered tail, and large ears.

Rosekit - Dark ginger tabby she-cat with large paws, a feathered tail, tufted ears, long legs, and long cheek fur.

Havenfeather - Grey she-cat with white tabby patches and blue eyes. (Expecting)

 ** _Elders (Full)_**

Shadefur - Dark gray she-cat with darker black stripes, faint amber eyes.

Graywing - Light gray tom with a white splotch on his chest, darker splotches all over, faint blue eyes.

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Whisper - Black she-cat with gray paws and markings around sickly green eyes. Loner, sister to Ramen.

Ramen - Sleek golden furred tom with light brown paws, ears, patch on chest, same sickly green eyes with green collar. Kittypet, brother to Whisper.

 **Short story - Part 3**

Minnowpaw sat inside the medicine cat den, carefully fitting as many herbs as he could into his jaws. The young apprentice then hurried outside only to be lashed by rain and wind. He attempted to shield the herbs with his body while he scrambled up the hill to the second highest den, the apprentice's den. Inside, only one or two other apprentice's remained, but Minnowpaw didn't have time to count. He stacked the herbs messily into a crevice in the wall before dashing back down the hill to continue his work.

Time flew by, with Minnowpaw becoming dizzy and strained from the constant pummeling from the rain and whipping from the wind. Water reached halfway up his legs in the medicine cat den. All the tom could think about was Briarwhisker and Azureclaw, and the raging river that threatened their debris refuge. What if the patrol needed help? How could he bare to stay at camp, conveying mouthfuls of mouse-brained herbs, when his mentor and clanmate were in trouble? Without considering the consequences, Minnowpaw sprinted off towards the dirt place path.

Mud coated his legs once more. The slanted angle of the rain was disorienting, and this along with the watery mud caused his paws to slip right out from under him and his face to become buried in suffocating muck. Minnowpaw struggled to stand, shaking out his pelt and clumsily wiping mud off his eyes and nose. The apprentice pressed on, each gust of wind nearly blowing him off the path.

The roar of the river and cries of his clanmates grew nearer. Soon Minnowpaw could spot warriors standing by the river. Once he came to stand by them, he was greeted with an even larger river.

Worse, the debris pile was gone. Disappeared. Swept away like it never existed. Minnowpaw turned to the warriors around him, wheezing from his run.

"Where's Briarwhisker? And Azureclaw?" He asked with panic edging his voice. Mud dripped from his whiskers, and down his face. Painful realization grew in Minnowpaw as the silence grew longer. Finally, the warriors nearest to him spoke, unidentifiable from being drenched with mud and water.

"They... We couldn't get to them in time. There was nothing we could do."


End file.
